Pour Vous Plaire
by illicit.azure
Summary: A series of One-shots. Sakura-centric. AU. Non-massacre. 'Shrimp Fried Rice.' Crack-ish.
1. adorable

**Title:** Adorable

**Author:** illicit azure

**Theme:** In which Itachi takes a hit to his ego, Sakura is simply wooed and Sasuke is as adorable and innocent as a child. AU. Set in modern day Japan. **Rated K**

**Pairing:** ItaSakuSasu

**Summary:** An 18 year old Sakura coos the most adorable 10 year old she has seen (aka Sasuke Uchiha), 15 year old Itachi feels at a lost. Had he just been stripped of his dear girlfriend's affections by…a…'an incredibly cute and adorable version of himself'? He is left dazed.

* * *

I do not own Naruto and never will. End of discussion. Period.

* * *

**Itachi never thought he had competition.**

**They were never good enough.**

_**Or so he thought…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ne… Ita-kun, is Sasu-chan home?" here was the dreadful question again.

As of lately it seemed she had been preoccupied with seeing his younger brother, _Sasuke-chan this, Sasuke-chan that…_

It was always his younger brother and it wasn't even requited! Sasuke was just as enthusiastic with her as well. After all, Uchiha itachi finally met his match…a ten year old.

.

.

.

_Haruno Sakura And Uchiha Itachi have been secretly dating for a solid year already._

_Despite this, Sakura had never been formally introduced to his family – and sure enough Sakura had never seen his younger brother up close before…_

_And then there was another issue, the one that had been the sole cause of Sakura's lack of familiarity with her boyfriend's family, Sakura was opposed to the idea of making the relationship public._

_It wasn't as if she was ashamed of him or their relationship, it was what everyone thought. Uchiha Itachi was three years her junior._

_Uchiha Itachi didn't care nor did he mind, and contrary to popular belief he was the one adamant for their relationship to be public. In fact he wanted their relationship to be public knowledge, of it meant those suitors of hers would stop bothering her and himself…_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_Uchiha Mansion_

She was almost literally shaking in anticipation or maybe fear, or maybe both…she didn't know or maybe she didn't just had any time to think. She was so nervous.

.

.

.

_Did she look perfect?_

_What would they think?_

_Would they be disappointed?_

_What If she did something stupid?_

_._

_._

_._

"Do not fret." Itachi's silky voice brought her out of her reverie.

"It's just…" Sakura trailed off.

Something caught her eyes…It was…

"Niiiii-san!" little Sasuke came running into his brother's arms.

He was cautious at first but he was sure he had seen this pretty Nee-chan before…besides he had better things to take care of, like greeting his beloved big brother.

Itachi let out a small smile as he pats his little brother's head. He was enthusiastic as usual. "This is my younger brother, Sasuke-Sakura, Sakura-Sasuke." Itachi angled his head towards them as she introduced the both of them.

.

.

.

"She's so…_pretty_…" Sasuke said shyly. _And Sakura at once knew she was in love._

.

.

.

And that led to an onslaught of, "Ita-kun, I can't believe how cute Sasu-chan is!" "Wow Sasu-chan!" "Itachi-kun, look Sasuke-chan drew me a picture!"

Itachi sighed, and tomorrow he supposed was going to be worthwhile, after all he had set up a playdate for his younger brother.

Itachi smirked. Met his match?_ Please, he was just caught of guard._

"Itachi-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Ita-kun! Sasu-chan says he wants to come too on Saturday! Isn't this great Ita-kun? I'm getting along fine with my future brother..and oh, the playdate was cancelled so…SASUKE-CHAN IS COMING! YAY!"

Itachi paled. _What had he gotten himself into?_

.

.

.

Never before did Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha clan prodigy, age 15, regret anything he did until now. _Oh why was his younger brother so __**'adorable'**__?_

* * *

Author's Notes:

The age is a bit different as you have seen. Sakura is an eighteen year old girl, Itachi is fifteen and Sasuke is ten.

Sakura and Itachi are dating in this story frame. (Obviously, no duh)

The idea I had with this was that Itachi was his almost canon self, and due to his perfectionist self he would prefer an older woman, someone _mature_, and more headstrong meaning Sakura. And like his almost canon self, he would excel at most things, again meaning, even wooing women (like his gorgeous-ness would fail him).

I hope you aren't too confused. And hope you had fun reading my (poor) attempt at humor-ish ItaSaku-Sasu.

* * *

_**Reviews are very much loved.**_

_**Edited: 11/29/10**_


	2. SharinganHanami

**Title** : Sharingan Hanami

**Author** : illicit azure

**Theme** : The Sharingan notices everything, every detail, every curve, every movement, but more light was better, right? AU non-massacre. **Rated K**

**Pairing** : Implied ItaSaku, SasuSaku (or it can be any sharingan user for all I know)

**Summary** : He never liked summers, or bright days, he looked just so out of place – there in the sun. But nevertheless he looked forward to it; he looked forward to seeing _her _there out in the sun in all her glory. And he wanted to savor- to remember every single moment of it, which was why he always had his sharingan on when it was bright, from that day forward.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's notes** :

It might kind of seem staker-ish but yeah, this was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing.

Very-vague, yup that's why it's called a one-shot…hmmm…but yeah (dei-kun's getting to me too)

* * *

.

.

.

He couldn't help but notice that she looked better in sunlight, that every detail, every contour was basked in the sun's warmth.

She was perfect out here – all of her features was perfect for him but it was like seeing her in a new light, literally, seeing her dance in the summer glow made her even more…_beautiful. _He loved seeing every line, every smile, and every strand of her hair in vibrant life.

.

.

.

_Summer would never be the same for him._

_He would look forward to it every year._

_And the years to come._

_And the woman that made the sun so great for him._

_._

_._

_._

"ump!" She frowned at him. _Why did he insist on keeping his sharingan on every time?_

"didn't I tell you that you're stressing your eyes out?" She folds her arms around herself, the frown deepening…making it look more or a pout.

She was getting angrier by the minute. All that staring was unnerving her. She was getting self-conscious whenever she was around him.

.

.

.

_He was so quiet._

_So observant._

_._

_._

_._

She had gotten used to it, she knew he just loved peace and preferred to just take in everything. It was a miracle she even got him to go out with her with this amount of sunlight, he usually hated going out like this – for leisure.

She almost thought he was ignoring her for taking him outside like this, then he spoke so gently, a whisper to her and fro no one else to hear "…I want to remember every moment I am with you. I want to see you in totality." He paused to tuck a stray strand of her lustrous pink hair then looked her in the eye, "You are beautiful. And in the sun, I cannot but help to think that you surpass everything."

.

.

.

She was speechless- and she was turning different shades of red. _Did he just say-_

_._

_._

_._

And at that moment he was very much glad he had his sharingan on. The way she gaped – it was very much worth the trouble.

In one smooth swoop, he kissed the speechless woman on her forehead.

.

.

.

"You surpass everything indeed,"

.

.

.

* * *

**Reviews are very much loved.**

**Edited: 11/29/10**


	3. pull together

**Author:** illicit azure

**Theme:** Drabbles that may or may not make any sense at all. Probably AU. Ranges from humor, to angst, to just plain drama.

**Pairing:** Itasaku or Sasusaku.

**Summary:** just about anything. Does not make any sense. From almost canon-verse to modern AUs. Characters can be of any ages.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Notes: I do not honestly know where all of these came from. I was preparing for a 5-hour exam (yes a continuous 5-hour, no break exam) and bam I just had to write this down.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, obviously.

* * *

.

.

.

_As I look back, I've realized everything I've done made me now…It's not like I don't have any regrets…or that I do not have moments I want to change…but this path that I took led me to where I am now, roughed up a bit but still fine…and for that I am thankful._

Some people say that they do not regret anything, or that they…(if they had the chance) would not change anything simply because there was nothing to change…

But I'm not like them…but who says I'd change anything?

I would never be here…(would never be the person I am today)…if it weren't for you and all we had experienced together…our not…if I had taken any path differently we may never have met…sure, I may not have experienced all that pain…the sufferings…

It was brief, it was fleeting…

But I had met you-and that is enough.

.

.

.

* * *

"I want you to come home!" She screams. It feels almost painful. It feels to familiar, like she had gone through this before…she cannot say, her mind was racing, so was her heart. It was focused on one thing-him.

"Live. Live yours because I cannot." He speaks silently, the words cryptic. At once he turns his back on her, on everything. All hope silently shatters. She holds back the tears, yes, this had happened before…and it was probably the same person. He walks slowly, farther …away from her.

"You always have a choice; the only problem is choosing the best." She did not know how she had the heart, or the mind, or where she had gotten this but a former resolve was invading her. _Redoing and a second time were different._ She may not remember everything but she knew he was a person she was determined to save.

He stopped. She almost smiled, almost, because there was still _**a lot**_ to do.

.

.

.

"Come home."

* * *

.

.

.

**Tears fell from her face,** **because deep down she knew this was futile**.

.

.

.

_My heart beats for you, and only you…_

_it may sound cheesy but in way it does…_

_Your footsteps give life to my desolate-_

_Your heartbeat keeps me warm,_

_Your arms, they hold me together…_

_Your smile stills the storms_

_._

_._

_._

…_And your being, like I've told you so many times before, bring air to my lungs._

_._

_._

_._

"**I love you! I really do… so please, take me with you…**"

He merely says-mumbles, "Thank you" -just loud enough for her to hear, and no one else, then knocks her down cold.

He does not leave her on the ground but simply catches her unconscious body and deposits her on the nearest bench.

Nothing should be a hindrance.

And so he left, alongside with all feelings of remorse and regret. This was his last act of anything close to kindness. _'How sardonic'_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

She stands over the cliffs, where the violent waters hit the rocky edge and closed her eyes. It was so tempting-to rest forever.

The gale winds ruffle her long hair. Just how long did she last cut her hair? Was it not her symbol of change? Of hope?

Another strong breeze came along; the violent waves clashing with the earth below made her aware once again. She opens her eyes slowly, savoring the salty air. The strong breeze and the humid air brought tears to her eyes-or so she says to herself. With a quick toss of her head, she then gathers the pink tresses, -captured the wind-tousled locks and held them out back and high, _(much like when she did before, and every time she does so)_. She takes one deep breath, with a quick flash, a blade in her hands now; she shortens her petal pink tresses.

With the newly formed fervor in her heart, she dares to challenge the waves, the wind, and the sky, and so she shouts "**WHO SAYS I'M GIVING UP?**"

.

.

.

* * *

'_He was a perfect gentleman.'_

That was all she wrote on the large sheet of expensive letter-paper (-or rather it was all she could think of, and about). Tears fell and stained the page. Salty liquid began to wreck havoc on the long and elegant - (ink written) – and slightly shaky, half-illegible script, that was her writing.

She could not have careless were it not been, of if she had not been writing for his _memorial speech. _Honestly, who cared on anything she did now?

_He was dead. Gone. _

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

She rests the side of her face on an open book, his favorite (even if he would not admit) -angsty Shakespearian, and thinks of his stunning features. Pale complexion, dark, dark features. A velvet voice, dark piercing eyes, and a strong lean build.

She smiled. He would be back soon, why wouldn't he be? After all he promised to do so and with that she slowly went back to sleep.

'_Itachi-san would be back soon…he's the perfect gentleman…he never breaks a promise…never'_

With her mind self re-assured with her child-like fancies, she succumbs into unconsciousness and into innocent bliss. _'soon.'_

_._

_._

_._

The pretty eight year old sleeps beside the windowsill, on a little couch, overlooking the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

.

.

.

Just like when she had practiced before with him, she was still determined to get better, even if he was still away. _'When he comes back I'll be soooooooooo good!'_ She giggles to herself.

The tiny girl arranges the freshly cooked pancakes on a plate with the shiny silverware as she stands on a chair to reach the table top. The maids had so kindly prepared all the things she couldn't do by herself. She scorns at the plastic knife then picks it up to cut the kiwi. The maids quickly come to her side as soon as she starts to wield the knife. _She was already big enough to handle a plastic knife! _She then makes a face with the fruits (literally).

Kiwi crescents (which was quite crooked- to her childish dismay) as eyes and oranges (which she had let the maids '_teach_' her to slice because it was _too squishy_) as a smiley mouth and big ears. Finally she poured the strawberry _yogurt-thingy _from an icing tube to make the pink hair and eyebrow. She asked for blueberry to make _his_ hair.

She puffs air with pride her pancake faces was finished!

A pink-haired one, and a black-haired one.

She was almost afraid to eat them, it was too pretty!

.

.

.

…_and it reminded her of something she promised to herself…yes one day…_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

The first time he met her it was because of his younger brother's business. She was one of his business associates and undeniably, she was a close friend of his brother's. He had not met her beforehand but he had known, from his brother's best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, that they had met in college thru him. She was a childhood friend of his, and by chance, was re-united with him. He then served as a bridge for his brother and the female to become re-acquainted.

He also did not know that she was quite the celebrity, which surprised him, for he should at least have heard of this. Haruno Sakura, aged 24, was quite known for her skills. She had studied medicine and specialized in neurology. She got her degree at aged 23, and immediately rose to her ranks. The fact that her Aunt was a renowned doctor as well did little to contribute to her success. It was all due to her perseverance, as so he heard.

That was not what surprised him at all, it was the fact that she had also managed her time as such that she was able to maintain her grandfather's business- A museum filled with dozens of expensive artifacts and young artists' elaborate works of arts. The museum helped these young artists' to make a name for their selves. It attracted many businessmen and women to attend the museum's auctions. It was also quite the charity, a fourth of its proceeds were donated to benefit the many. Surprisingly, she had talent when it came to her hands and had done a few paintings and studied pottery when she was a young girl and loved art.

If that was not enough, he had also heard that she had lived quite a hard life. At aged five, she lost both of her parents and was transferred back-and-forth from her relatives, which explained why Uzumaki almost lost contact with her, and that his younger brother not remember her at all. She certainly lived a chaotic and busy life.

Her hands' ability did not leave her mind lacking; she was required to do so. Because at aged 8 She became her grandfather's heiress. Her father had no siblings whatsoever, leaving her the sole heir. She was forced to grow up so fast.

He was so intrigued and captivated by her being, and to top it all up, she was a beauty. He was stumped he wanted to learn more about her- to learn _everything_ about her.

"Sakura, this is my older brother Itachi." Sasuke spoke.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Her voice spoke with volumes of knowledge.

_He was again captivated._ "Itachi, call me Itachi." _And he would waste no time._

_He was going to entangle himself in her life-_

_And captivate her the way she did with himself._

Uchiha Itachi flashed her a charming smile.

_And so he began._

_._

_._

_._

Last night was exhilarating. Uchiha Sasuke reached, his hands trying to find that familiar warmth, that warmth that should have been snuggled at his side- he could not find any. His heart raced. It was still dark; the sun had not yet risen. Then he found it just by where she should be, -a letter. He reached for the lights- he turned the lamp on. It was a letter addressed to him and it was from her. Why could she not say it directly to him? Where was she now? He opened the letter. It was rushed and was moist in some areas…

It was in simple and plain paper. It was crinkly and moist. He read. The letter was written in her elegant script, but almost illegible and a little more frantic. There were no formalities or so, no margins, no usual greetings.

Just content.

_You're just like that boy I used to love (and maybe I still do love him) and I think that's what drawn me in…and now I've realized I loved you because I loved him._

The first words made him almost rip the letter apart. But he continued on.

_I want to be forgiven._

For what? What was she saying? Why…?

_Both of you are wonderful,_

_Both of you made my heartbeat,_

Itachi. It was the first thing that came to his mind. After all, she had known her long enough, been friends with her long enough to know that her 'crush', she would say, on him started the day they became friends, or even maybe longer. But he thought when she finally rid herself of that unhealthy fixation she had with his brother, she was fine, after all that was when they had started dating. He promised her that he would love her…

_But you two are different. _

_No matter how similar you look, or how I could almost see you in him._

His brother. He hated him. He knew deep inside that she was still not over him. His brother left her for what, some business… He promised her that she would not be like him. Never. What was he doing wrong?

_I want to make that realization myself. I want to make that difference clear._

His heart ached. Somehow he did know that when her eyes looked at him, it went through him.

_Remember when I told you he was dazzling? …that no one could ever replace him?_

_-all of that is true._

His brother managed to win her affection with just those brief moments, while he had been her best friend; he had been with her almost every waking moment. He was there when she was down, hurt, and happy. He had been there all along. Was that not enough? Was he not enough for her?

_Then about you …you're dazzling too, just a different kind of dazzling. I know you can never take his place… no one will, but just so you know you've earnt a space in my heart that no one else could replace too. I love you very much. Sakura._

He immediately stood up and went to find his clothes. No matter what she said, no matter what she did, he would still love her. Why couldn't she realize that? Why could she not have stayed, or maybe told him this? Why did she need to leave? He wanted her to be happy but at the same time he would just not let her go that easily. Not again. Not anymore.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you guys at least did not twitch in this oneshots-pulled together. It was just a bunch of senseless ideas put together (and most of which are sasusaku in nature). Sorry about the late updates on my multi-chapter stories and if do update (like this chapter) it turns out to be senseless. (ToT) but there was one part I did like it was the whole cliff thing. Hope you at least felt reading it wasn't a waste of time.

* * *

**Reviews are very much loved**

**Edited: 11/29/10**

Title: Drabbles


	4. insane

**Title:** insane

**Author:** illicit azure

**Theme:** Lies tend to make people repulsed. Living in a life of lie was much more, it would have rendered you insane, but when your life was bound to someone's whose whole life was entangled with one…could you possibly turn insane as well? Why else would you pity a mass murderer? In which time skip is made into 5 years instead, making Sakura the age of 17.

**Summary:** Sakura finds the true nature of the Uchiha massacre, reversing her views the past few years. She finds her heart in inner turmoil at the despair and tragedy she found in Uchiha Itachi's story. She also finds herself questioning her sanity and views of her profession- of herself. Shades of gray, she might call everything. No black and white, just a varying shade of gray- that was life.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's notes: As I have said time skip is 5 years, two years ago Sasuke killed off Orochimaru (or else his body would have been taken possession of by the sennin). They are pretty much S-level shinobi. Let's say Sasuke ran around the country for two more years to train and pursue his brother and that Akatsuki has some other plans as the king-of-hell statue broke that Itachi makes the fight to be moved.

.

.

.

* * *

I apologize at my own lameness at writing. You were warned. I suck. :}

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this (obviously), the plot was mine though.**

.

.

.

* * *

_No one- no singular person should have ever suffered or endured anything close to this._

_He shouldn't have..._

Haruno Sakura was a compassionate person by nature and nothing made her heart ache so much (not even when Sasuke had knocked her out that faithful day- for him she thinks that was nothing compared to the hateful stares he had received from his loved one) she admits that in her thoughts. How could someone take in so much hatred, do so much evil, suffer so much…and for that one person he loved most- the person he sacrificed everything for- to hate him as well?

_Why the hell was this twisted so much?_

Haruno Sakura had unexpectedly uncovered a mission scroll…a very old one. It had said just one thing for her to realize everything. _Uchiha Massacre_. She had not believed it at first; she was even revolted at her own implications. Then she started researching like a maniac.

_The kyuubi attack, valley of the end, the scroll- and finally what she heard about his death. _

This was unprecedented information, she should have reported this…but no, she knew what he probably wanted. _To still let Sasuke live in this lie, a lie that had affected her as well._

Uchiha Itachi's body was uncovered from an ambush. It was unexpected to say the least. The ANBU team she had just been with had met Zetsu, and he just happened to be in possession of the '_mass murderer'_. Sakura would have laughed hysterical at this, but instead tears of pain and sympathy had flowed under the cat mask. The whole situation was absurd and oddly perverse. She did not know what to do. The other shinobi she had been with obviously scorned at both corpses muttering things along the lines of 'pieces of shit' , 'finally' and a 'burn in hell'. Sakura kneeled in front of the Uchiha. She had told her teammates that she was to start an autopsy. It was a medic's curiosity, besides she had told them, _Shissou would definitely order an autopsy nontheless and she was most probably the first person who would do so_. And with that they left her alone to patrol the border. The Akatsuki extermination was going nicely. _She set her lip on a grim line._

She and Chiyo had killed Sasori, She mentally shivered, then came Deidara, Hidan, Kakazu, at the cost of Azuma-san she added, Kisame had been taken out by another ANBU squad, and now they had unexpectedly killed off another one.

'_We're all murderers, aren't we? Reasons are nothing. Right and wrong clash on this kind of profession.'_

And so Sakura started a brief autopsy, she could do it all in Konoha. She injected chakra into his corpse to preserve everything.

Then she started,

Sakura had learnt this from a temple she had visited long ago, when she was on a mission. Sakura performed the first course of action. It felt weird; she was in no way religious but then she thought of this first when she was his serene looking (she almost laughed at herself, he was covered in blood for goodness sake!) but she knew he had died happily…or at least content. Uchiha Itachi might not have been able to feel happy, to say the least but she knew he was content…that everything he did, the ultimate goal he had, to die in his brother's hands, was complete. She was at least going salvage his soul, or at least try to give the heavens, to give the man a chance.

_When had she started to become so spirituous? Afterlife? Salvation? 'tsk'_

And so Sakura made the sign of the cross. She felt awkward when the priests have taught her this, it was so unlike… She was getting out of track. She needed to do this before the others came back, they'd probably tackle her or declare her crazy if they ever saw this.

"_Megumi afureru Sei maria,"_ Sakura began her prayer, precariously kneeling beside the body interlocking her fingers in a praying position.

"_Shu wa anata to tomoni oraremasu"_ Sakura looked towards the heavens.

She continued "_Shu wa anato wo erabi shukuhukushi" Please hear me, grant him salvation, that he may not endure suffering once again, or atleast let him feel peace._

Sakura stared at his face _"Anata no ko lesu mo shukuhuku saremashita"_ She felt herself shiver. She was definitely insane, doing something like this, pleading whomever.

"_Kami no haha Sei Maria"_ She idly thought that she still had hate for him doing whatever he did, even with those reasons in mind. But she was compassionate and she would do whatever no one would do for him.

"_Tsumi bukai watasitachi no tame ni"_ She took note that the words _'sin'_ and _'Itachi'_ had been somewhat contained in the prayer. _How perverse but still oddly sounding so common together..._

"_Ima mo shi wo mukaeru toki no inotte kudasai" _Sakura then stood up. She dusted her clothing and took of her mask.

She repeated a line that had stuck her. _"Tsumi bukai watasitachi no tame ni?" _She wondered, should she be praying for everyone else too?

She decided to act on impulse. She burnt his body after doing a short examination of his corpse, storing away all information. She had everything under control.

"The corpse still has information in it. Therefore they do not want foreign, of any chakra enter and extract information. The body burnt in a flash. However, I still shall report the brief things I found out to the hokage." Sakura lied.

"I see then, we are to return immediately. Ox, carry the other body. We leave now. Our replacements will arrive later." She heard her captain command.

.

.

.

In the middle of the forest a small stone was engraved it said,

"1つが愛のための苦痛そして苦悶で繁栄させたかどれを"

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author's notes:

Sakura, Naruto as Sai have different ANBU teams as implied in the fic.

Sakura in not religious in anyway, (most shinobi tend to be atheists for obvious reasons) she had learnt the prayer from same distant place from a past mission. The praying just came to her mind when she thought of Itachi. It was after all for his soul's 'salvation'. I severely apologize if any have been offended or you think I am using the prayer for all the wrong reasons, it just popped. I am in no way mocking the prayer or the religion (which is Christianity). Explanations may be deemed incorrect but that is the way I see it.

The Sei Maria (aka Hail Mary) is used in the rosary. It is often referred to as a rose offering to God's mother, a quicker way to get God's favor. Therefore I have tied this to as a prayer for salvation.

Now as for the title 'insane' the reason for this is that simply everyone would think that she is, in fact insane. She is grieving for the murderer's death. She keeps the secret to herself, noting that the person would want it that way, after all it was the lie he had lived in, for Sasuke. Also, Sakura thinks that she might have turned insane (or at least half-insane), with the truth and the feelings she was experiencing alone.

Remember, Sakura is very compassionate even in the anime/manga. I wrote this story with that as my basis.

* * *

**To clear things up:**

Now, the prayer above is 'Sei maria' which is Hail Mary in Japanese (thanks Japanese lessons).

'1つが愛のための苦痛そして苦悶で繁栄させたかどれを' means 'in which one thrived in pain and agony for love' (a rough translation, thank you hand-outs)

The story really has no plot just pondering of. You could say that if you squint the story is a one-sided ITASAKU (Itachi is obviously dead so, yeah.)

* * *

**Reviews are very much loved**_**.**__ (Is anyone even reading my stories?)_

_**Edited: 11/29/10**_


	5. themes

**Theme 3.3: Of Sunburns and December**

She was toasted to a light auburn – very unlike her natural color.  
A sting in general direction, all over her skin, made her wince. _She was officially sunburned,_ just in the middle of December no less. She could already see his snickering form. She suppressed the urge to slap herself…hell, she did not even want to _think _of moving!

**Theme 1.1: Chocolate and Powdered Milk**

She was so happy, a huge, thick bar of mouth-watering chocolate…all for herself! It was the middle of December, just a few days from Christmas, and she had already received her favorite brand of chocolate. If it was anything, or for a better term, more than anything, nothing but a good bar of sweets made her _giddy_ with childish pleasure.

But she couldn't help but think, just from whom was this from? She had absolutely no clue, but it had her name in big bold letters.

S-A-K-U-R-A.

Anyway, she wanted to at least write a letter of thanks. Scribbling in half illegible writing, her bright pink gel pen wrote:

_Dear…uhm…since you didn't write your name…wait are you my angel? Oh! Maybe you are…well…I…Thanks for the chocolate! I absolutely adore chocolate!  
–Sakura_

The oblivious fourteen-year old hurried to leave the note inside her desk. "Oi, Sakura-chan hurry up! I want you to meet someone." Her loud blonde friend tapped his foot. "I am!" she stuffed two large bits of chocolate into her mouth and gathered all her belongings.

The stranger eyed her; she was blissfully unaware of the smirking male looming just behind her best friend. "Sakura-chan, meet teme, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Her eyes wandered to the person. She had almost choked…_he looked like one of those bishi-s Ino kept telling her of._

"A-are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto reached out to pat her.

"Do you have powdered milk?" She couldn't help blurt out to the stranger, she looked expectantly.

**Theme 2.2: Of Christmas and Christmas Presents**

She couldn't help wonder_, what would Sasuke-kun want for Christmas?_

_Maybe one of those warm scarves? Or those dreadfully expensive leather gloves?_

She could not decide.

Closing her book, _it was no fair that she had only met him a few days before Christmas! Naruto should have introduced them earlier! _She went and opened the door; she was going to decorate for Christmas this year.

**Theme 2.1: Of Snow and Sand Dunes**

In the end she had gotten him a _stupid_ snow orb. It was one of Japan's sand Dunes, and there was fake snow that fell when it was shook. She had told him that it was so contrasting, and the whole gift was utterly stupid but he had simply watched as snow fell on the sand dunes.

"_There is actually a place in Japan…that snow falls on sand dunes. Very unusual…It's a very beautiful sight though."_

From there on she had found that snow orbs weren't very stupid. And that snow and sand dunes were _very romantic…and that they no longer feel unusual._

**Theme 3.2: Blotching pens**

"Nooooo! My pen!"

Just great her pen had made a blotch on her homework…it was an essay about Van Gogh, and she needed to write it all over again.

"Here."

Sasuke shoved a brand new pen on her frantic hand.

"I'll dictate the text."

She blinked.

"Thanks!"

Suddenly, re-writing her essay didn't sound as bad, after all he was going to help her.

_Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I'll come over to your house a little later than planned._

**Theme 3.3: Airheads and Invitations**

"Why again do we need to make invitations for a slumber party?" She asked with a frustrated sigh.

"BE-CAUSE Hinata-chan won't be able to come without one…!" The exuberant blonde explained and muttered something about strict fathers…

"Sasuke-kun, should it be pink or blue?"

**Theme 1.3 Gummy Bears and Bubble Gum**

If Naruto was her vibrant, colorful and bright hued gummy bear, Sasuke-kun would be her dark navy bubble gum. _Hard, but once chewed repeatedly, would soften._

The thought made her blush and excited. How should she _chew_ on him?

**Theme 1.2: Candy Wrappers and Police Men**

She had come over to Uchiha Sasuke's house, and she had sweaty palms. Apparently Naruto had somehow gotten his way, and along he had swept up Sasuke's house for the party venue. _Sweet._

"Oh My God! It's huge-er than what I imagine! We are so thrashing this place!" Sasuke rubbed his temple, _why did he agree on this again?  
_"Dobe, you are not doing anything of that matter here. The living room must stay intact." "Whoa, why are there police here?!" Naruto mumbled as he pointed.

"hn, that is my brother. Now go inside." He shoved the exuberant blonde towards the entrance.

Sakura watched the whole scene with parted lips, her numerous candy wrappers spilling from her bag. She had tried to keep clean, even while munching on numerous sweets…but her little orbs followed the blonde's finger.

She couldn't take it. _Why do all Uchiha men have to be hot?!_

**Theme 3.1: Late Night Movies and Studying**

She had told them, the super-glue-best-friend duo, as she would often call them. It wasn't a genius nickname or anything, actually quite lame, but she couldn't refuse to see how ruffled they got when she called them that…especially in public ('_Oh she was devious…Very_'), that she was off to study.

She couldn't tell them she was going to watch chick flicks and cry hysterically instead, no she couldn't, she mustn't. Little did she know it was a double deal.

Naruto and Sasuke had looked like a gay couple going out, Shikamaru had told her so. And that was why she had snickered her way till the Saturday morning.

_--_

_Author's notes: The relationship here is very vague. Small hints of itasaku, sasusaku and even narusasu, whatever. The story really had no plot…it just occurred to me about writing themed stories…_

_Theme 2.1, I borrowed some inspiration out of my favorite manga/anime of all time. (can anyone guess which one? Hint: Sand dunes, snow and snow orbs)_

_**REVIEW :**_


	6. compile

Title: Compile

Author: .

Theme: various themes

Summary: Fluff. Romance. Drama. Everything ItaSaku that my mind just randomly conjured up.

--

Author's notes: The story is just about Itachi and Sakura discussing a bargain. It's just about petty cookies and tempura-making. Their age would probably be about 15(Itachi) and 10(Sakura).

Here it goes:

**Of Cookies and Tempura Making**

"Okay so it's a deal then, you cook and teach me as well, while I bake you some cookies in return" Sakura grinned. "That hardly seems equivalent Sakura." He smirked and playfully raised an eyebrow. She pouted. "I can't help it, you cook so well…and I so need to learn how you make those impossibly delicious tempura! Heck, everything you cook is better that what I do." He diverted his eyes for a moment to wander towards a platter of cookies she held "…and you suppose those cookies would make me do all that?" She looked almost shocked for a moment, catching up; he pats the young girl's head and proceeds to take one of her cookie. He adds "No matter, you would always be enough for me to do anything." He adds a deep grunt as he sees her pout once more. She certainly was interesting.

"So does this mean you'll teach me to make tempura?" She asks out of the blue, and slightly unsure. _She really did never fail his interests. _"Yes Sakura, I will. I definitely will." He once again pats the young girl's head.

--

**Tutor**

Happy with her answer,still she turns towards her tutor. _**One freaking damn hot one at it too.**_

"Ne, Itachi-kun if a parabola opens upward or downward as well, the principal axis would still be on X right?"

She was a perfect A student, yet she was being tutored. It was unnecessary, really. But she just had to have one – she was a perfectionist by nature as well, and that was why she had her best friend's older brother _inside her bedroom_ every weekends.

She didn't know why but it had become a habit of hers, to always ask him things she was already sure of. Sometimes she believed that he was inwardly annoyed with her but it became so instinctual that whenever she was near him, she constantly asked him things. Maybe it was because he was so silent, or maybe because she just wanted to talk to him, either way it was because…_because_.

She also knew that she had chosen him for absolutely no reason. She just wanted someone. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was so gorgeous, so perfect. _Nothing._

One thing she also knew was that they always finished early, and that for a few minutes she would…_wait_.

She would wait for him to close a textbook he had in hand.

She would wait as he slowly and gracefully brought the book back to where she had left it on.

She would wait as he slid off the chair.

She would wait as he elegantly walks across her room.

She would wait as he gently nods goodbye.

She would wait as he left.

_There would be no long chat…no pleasant anything…but she would wait._

Until next time.

Author's notes: I absolutely had no idea where this came from. It was some kind of gibber at best. Anyways, Sakura here is crushing on Itachi…she just doesn't know that she does. All the gibber here is kind of her unconscious parallelism to love.

--

**Watch out**

She wasn't sure why the hell she was standing before an empty lot when she should be studying exactly for a very important test-one that could possibly send her to Paris…her dream. However, she knew the significance of this lot. This was where she made a promise to catch up with him…this was also the place where two of the most important people of her life came about so frequently before…how long had it been? _Two and a half-years._ She would become one of the most respected medical figures…and Paris was where she needed to be. One of the most respected figures in her desired field was residing there. _Tsunade-hime_. She had put up a renowned hospital there…and if she gained passage she would soon be working there.

_Watch out Naruto, Sasuke. I'll be catching up soon._

Author's notes: Just something I thought making a modern concept…let's just say the other two are on top of their game…leaving Sakura behind, but she decides it wouldn't be like that for much longer. Since it's about jobs and stuff, I think it's safe to assume they are on their early 20s, about 22.

_--_

She fought her eyes as they continued to shut tight. She still had too much to do.

--

Author's notes: A failed (now a snippet) scene. Basically Itachi and Sakura's relationship isn't approved by pretty much Itachi's clan and the elders.

**PROMISE**

"Damn it. Why the fuck can't you just understand Itachi? Would you please stop deluding yourself…I don't know what got into you…" She saw his face turn impassively cold…it was such a strange thing…she knew how he must felt…but he needed this. "…I love you." Onxy eyes snapped towards her unbelievingly and confused. She saw his brow furrow further when she continued on. "Why can't you get it through that think skull of yours…I really do…it's just I can't bring myself to tear away from Konoha…from my friends…you've chosen ambition over me. I think Sasuke needs you most, your clan needs you most." His eyes held hers for a brief moment before he turned his back towards her. "I will find a way Sakura. We will be together." He had his back towards her when he had said as much…he was gone a second after.

There was no way. He was the clan heir and his clan expected perfection, something she was not. Sure she was an excellent kunoichi, but that was never enough. She had no prestige- a clan name, just the one she had created for herself, she was not even rich and the elders deemed her improper for the man. She wanted no children (at least as of yet) and those damned bastards wanted her to create a whole damned army. They council (which also had those stupid Uchiha elders) wanted her to be some political _gift. _They wanted to offer her to the kazekage…to become the kazekage's wife.

How much could life get fucked up?

She tried to find hope in his words. _'I will find a way Sakura. We will be together.' _It was wishful thinking but she couldn't help but wish for everything he promised…after all he never broke a promise to her. _Never._

_--_

**Arrogance**

_What the hell was wrong with the man?_ You give him keys to your apartment and the very next day he tries to pull you out of bed. It was so damn tempting to just drown out his incessant knocking, however she knew he'd never give up. Expecting him to somehow find a way to barge in, she was not disappointed.

He unlocked the final chain, the first lock done with, using her keys, the other with a credit card no less. She stared through sleepy eyes.

It was so like him, pushing his way through. She motioned for him to go away and he did no such thing. Groaning, she told him she would just need a minute or so to be decent and with that he left towards her living room.

Dressed in plain black shirt with matching pants, she strode over him. "What now? This better be good dammit!" She saw him momentarily frown at her choice of words. "I wish to see you." Verdant eyes widened in disbelief, in a few seconds she sported a look of fierce anger and disbelief marrying into incredulity. "…w-what the fu-" He placed a fine slender finger over her quivering lips. "I also intend to spend the weekend with you. I fully intend to bring you some place I see will delight you such." She grabbed his wrist and slowly swatted his hand away. "What makes you think I want to…?" "Because I said so." He could not help but smirk, as expected reddish cheeks began to fume at his_ infuriating_ remark. _Such arrogance_, she sometimes thought she took in too much trouble for even loving the man.

"This better be good Uchiha."

Author's notes: I seem to have too much ideas that never work out…here as some of them. I really did not know what to make of this. I decided to post it anyway.

The ramble is just about Itachi being his usual infuriatingly-arrogant-smexy-ass and Sakura just being lazy. Basically Itachi pulled Sakura out of bed so that they could spend the day together. : )

--

Author's Notes: Twilight-Vampire Diaries hang over. Couldn't resist haha, blame it on the books!!!

**Ferris Wheel**

She gulped. Where was this man taking her to? Of course she knew Itachi was decent, but she just could not help but worry. He had been driving for (she checked her wrist watch) more than an hour already and she could see nothing but forests or just plain darkness. The fact that he also refused to tell her just where he was taking her made her uneasy, normally she would never tolerate such things but she knew the man enough to at least, for the moment, she could blindly trust him.

"Anou…just where are you taking me this time of night? I'm beginning to have second thoughts…maybe you are some kind of psychopath…hehe…" Sakura joked nervously; she had not intended the psycho-comment. _Oh well._

Onyx orbs turned to stare at the rosette, just what had she implied? Did she not trust him completely? His hold on the wheel tightened. "Amusement park." She heard him mutter darkly.

_A-amusement…park? This time of night? It was like the dead of night…and he was going to take her to the amusement park! Oh good grief had she even heard him right? She might've heard wrong…and besides…the damned place was so insolated…who on earth would build an amusement park here?_

"A-amusement park?" he heard her whisper. His lips set into a grave line. "Yes." She visibly paled. "I-itachi…I…what…why…I-I…" She was muttering incoherent words. Silence ensued for brief moments before she blurted out "_You're not planning anything are you? Oh my god…I wish I just heard wrong…I'm so screwed…_"

He could not but help blink at stare almost dumbly at the woman. Her outbursts were…certainly absurd. "Woman, I am not going to do or planning '_anything_' as you would put it… anything remotely…_psychopathic_. We are simply going to an amusement park. If you so wish not to do so, I will gladly turn back. I just wished you would have voiced out such…earlier." Sakura instantaneously glanced at the scenery. "We are almost there. Be patient a few minutes or so, you will be able to see such." His words holding merit, in a few minutes her eyes widened, there was a bright light that went towards the dark night, and the sight was still obscured by trees.

"…there's light…" She muttered as she stared forward.

In a matter of a few more realization dawned. The amusement park itself was closed; however, the Ferris wheel…the _big bright Ferris wheel_ in the middle of the park was clearly working. She remembered mentioning how this part of Japan lacked Ferris wheels, and how she was always busy in the morning to go off to some amusement park to ride the machine. She had also mentioned that she desired to ride one again…

"I-itachi…you really are crazy…" Dark obsidian eyebrows rose. "I…I love it."

-

-

-

-

_**Maybe she was the crazy one**_; after all she'd been the one to declare she _**loved**_ someone crazy.

Author's notes: Stupid happening that came out of nowhere. I just found this part weird. Anyhow Itachi's weird efforts were romantic in a perverse kind of way. Haha. I loved the Sakura freaking-out part. Weird to say nonetheless.

--

**Untitled**

"I know where you're going…" She heard him trail off

_It was unnerving_; hearing his normally sure and confident voice…it was clouded with confusion- _it was so_…she couldn't find the proper word for it.

"…and this time I won't stop you." At that very moment _- I knew he loved me, he loved me far too much for his own good._

_I yearned for him but I knew deep inside that my love for him was not enough – it was never enough…if only…_

_And the reason it was never enough? My drug – my personal brand of heroine, him, his older brother_.

She knew it was foolish, she also knew it was indeed the truth.

She…she knew she loved him, so much in fact that it hurt…but she couldn't love him the way he wanted her to do so.

Author's notes: Non-sense rambles. The next one hopefully will be better.

--

**Sensual**

_If there was one word to describe him, it would be devil - it wasn't as if he was evil of something, it was just because for her…he had always been temptation in itself._

_Why? She had decided that devils tempt, right?_

_And he was currently doing such a great job at it._

She watched him purse his lips together, his sinfully delightful tongue darting slightly, his version of licking his lips clean.

His eyes slowly met her gaze.

'_Temptation come in pretty parcels don't they?'_

She tries to look away, turning her cheek stubbornly, refusing the surfacing blush.

_But most of all, they give you the chance right? To choose to indulge or not to, however miniscule that was – and she had so abruptly chosen to indulge. (her heart had already made up, long before she could even think properly) _

_She remembered, it was so long ago (it felt so strangely enough…ancient), just a good two years ago. She had been eighteen then, him a twenty-two and a few good months before another year._

_Their fate had been sealed by so many things, a tight grasp on the wrist, two identical rings, and a tiny, simple, and chaste kiss._

She fingered her wedding ring with her thumb. She was nervous and uneasy, and she did not know why, wasn't this what she had always desired? Or maybe that was it…because she had everything she wanted, and she was scared that maybe it really wasn't it.

_Was she really ready…this time?_

Maybe it wasn't her at all…maybe it was because she was afraid. She was afraid of facing him. Realization dawned on her.

She was afraid of rejection.

It was one thing she had secretly feared all too much, she knew she had been traumatized...it was during her academy days. And it had been buried inside her, so long, the fear of rejection…

"Sakura." A velvety voice brought her out reverie.

She fanned herself, this wasn't good. She was still locked up inside their shared bedroom and well, she was having the makings on an anxiety attack. She should know better. She was no longer that…she strove too hard to become what she was today.

"Hm, I-ta-chi?" An equally sensual voice.

--

Author's notes: basically sasusakuita, another random scene that I just had to write. Kind of nonsense-jibber. These are a collection of moments I had to erase because they were just so random…or just because my muse died halfway. Hm, who knows I might someday actually try not to be lazy and continue a few of my ideas…

Just my way of clearing up writer's block.

REVIEW!


	7. wedding in the sun

**Title:** Wedding in the Sun

**Author:** Illicit azure

**Theme:** The sun was what brought about the start of their relationship. It was the embodiment of their romance…and the perfect catalyst for weddings

**Pairing:** (Although I didn't specify on 'Sharingan Hanami' I'm going to name…It's just hard to assume) ItaSaku

* * *

.

.

.

Author's notes: Sequel-ish to 'Sharingan Hanami' or can be interpreted as standalone…whatever you prefer, although I did plan it to be a sequel-ish…

I was listening to "lisztomania" by phoenix (Wolfgang Amadeus Phoenix) while I worked on this…must've influenced me. This must be the mushy-iest thing I've ever written!

.

.

.

* * *

It was March, reminiscent of her first summer. She smiled dreamily at sky as she held up one hand to block out the bright sun. _Itachi would love this weather… _

She blushed. She wouldn't have it any other way – _their_ wedding right in bright sun.

_The bright sun._

It was a symbol of romance…well at least it was _their_ symbol of romance. Good things always seem to follow bright sunny days and what better way to celebrate but on the brightest of summers!

It was every inch of sweet romance – and it felt too surreal, _just like his proposal two summers ago_.

"_I'm so happy…" She stated._

_Silence engulfed them; she knew he was waiting for her to elaborate._

"_We haven't been seeing each other…" She sighed. "It's just I miss you …and I'm just happy you called me here today" Sakura watch as he silently stood up. He left the shade and ventured out in the bright sun, taking in her form. "…I am as well" she shut her eyes as he made a swift move to kiss her._

_There hadn't been anything too out of place; she spent her time with him as spontaneous as they always had, strolling around in the most relaxed manner, going to one place to another as she pleased._

_But along the way something changed – he pulled her hand gently and stared at her. _

_They were in the stark middle, quietly garnering a few looks from by passers...it was unusual of him...but she didn't mind._

_Maybe it was because she had fed him with too much dango, or maybe it had been her outlandish smiling – but whatever it was that possessed him to kneel down in the middle of konoha square, take her hand in his and utter– "Marry me" –she could only remember the tingling burning sensation, his piercing eyes – and the sun that made everything but him disappear._

_She remembered laughing – and maybe even crying at the same time, and uttering "I think I'm having a delirium…but even if it's a dream…I'll always have one answer" she swore at that time she had been choking and smiling so hard she almost forgot "Yes, itachi…yes I will." _

"Sakura?" the rosette blinked.

"Itachi!" She couldn't help but launch herself at him – ceremonies and wedding gown be damned. It didn't matter if he had appeared in his ANBU regalia, or that she was clad in the simplest kimono she owned, all that mattered was they were going to be wedded…in the sun.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's notes: I have no words for this – you decide. (although I found it quite embarrassing to re-read and even more so to post!) This isn't the best…just something to make acquainted with fandom again. : )

Hopefully more chapters of my stories to come! Mwaaaah…I owe it all to those who constantly message me and bombard my muse with inspiration.

My next chapters will be released once I finish my exams, which will be a few weeks or a month from now, not taking into account that I would like to rest for a few days first, either way I am determined to make my stories move.

* * *

**Reviews are very much welcomed.**

**Edited: 11/29/10**

(and oh dear, I haven't been updating anything really…have I?)


	8. shrimp fried rice

**Title:** Shrimp Fried Rice

**Author:** illicit azure

**Theme:** _Engagements_. Uchiha Itachi. Haruno Sakura. And - Fried rice

**Summary:** It wasn't uncommon when two powerful families decides to marry…A prestigious merchant family to that of the most wealthy family of the land, it was when both parties were in love with each other.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I was working on an _Adorable-verse_ fic, but somewhere along the way it morphed into this…and it really had not fit in the Adorable-verse thus creating _Engagement_s or as how I titled it 'shrimp fried rice', reminisce to my beloved author _**paws-bells**_and her works 'deep fried vegetables' and 'shrimp' although they have little comparison on the plot…it just well reminded me of her wonderfully written stories.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ne, ne Tachi-chan"

She tugs a strand of his silky black hair, to get his attention (or rather to annoy the poor guy). It was mid-day and she had the whole afternoon free - sooo she was thinking of maybe she could go hang with him (and maybe, just maybe) and be graced with Mikoto-san's to-die-for cooking.

She beamed at him as he turned around to face her.

He knew she probably finished her shift (being an intern and all) just now and it was just a little past noon. 'She must be after ka-chan's cooking... again.' he sighed as he raised his mother's bento box and with his free hand and motioned to a tree nearby.

He was on his way to eat when she had interrupted him, but luckily he knew this was going to happen and asked for a larger bento. Mikoto seemed all the well too pleased once she had known he was going to have lunch with Sakura...again and even urged him to take her to visit more often.

_Sigh_.

His mother was just so happy that when the engagement broke the two seemed relatively pleased, or at least they didn't seem to feel awkward or anything.

Sakura was really a rare commodity. She was for his mother, like a child.

.

.

.

Uchiha Mansion, Noon

.

.

.

"Ne, ne Tachi-chan!" Sakura called out lovingly. She knew he hated how incredibly childish her pet name for him was. She had just finished her shift, from what she had told him the day before her grandmother was giving her half the day off - and she just had to spend it to annoy the hell out of him. He sighed, nevertheless he loved his fiancé.

He ignored her for a few minutes as she idly pulled the strands of his hair to get his attention (or cough annoy cough) "Tachi-chan, Tachi...kun...?" He turned around to quickly face her. She pouts "Tachi-chan! You were ignoring me just a minute ago!" he whips his head again. God this woman was annoying, he was here trying to take a quick nap before she came barging in (not that he mind, it was just that he was barely getting any sleep, with the engagement and all...) "Wait what?" He simply smirks behind her back as he walks over to another chair to resume his nap on.

"Tachi!" "Hn." She stalks over to him again "Tachi...kun?" He cracks an eye open "Ne, Tachi-kun..." "Yes?" She blushed, he was so infuriating sometimes. "A-ano..." He raised an eyebrow in response she was acting weird. "I cooked lunch just a while ago...it's nothing great it's just...ahehehe" Sakura scratched the back of her head as she laughed sheepishly. "Hn."

Sakura was never a good cook, by all means, he remembered a few years ago...she would burn a simple brownie to death but over the years her cooking skills have increased dramatically. He idly thought it was about...what...7 months since she had cooked for him, and the steamed fish and a few side dishes she made was quite decent, although her dango was exceptional...She was rather a more dessert kind of girl... "Itachi?" She waved a hand infront of his face. "Hey, I'm not that bad of a cook..." She was starting to feel dejected.

She wasn't surprised when he had took hold of her bento and started to pick through her cooking. He didn't sugarcoat his remarks when he gave it out – she was accustomed to that, after all he was the heir to his family's enterprise.

It was harsh. And he had been raised to withstand the harshness.

But he never intends to be malicious or mean, just an honest critique.

"Your shrimp are over-fried and dry." She frowned as he took in another bite, closing his eyes as if avoiding her puppy-pouts. "If you wish to fry them in with the rice, have them half-cooked over boiling water and then just before the mixed rice is finished, throw them in. Also reduce the cooking oil."

She treasures his terse replies, but to see him talk more when it came to food was fun.

After all, how often do you find a boy—no, a man (Her Itachi-chan would absolutely ignore her pet names if he knew she would dare call him a boy) that knew how to cook?

Well, she thanks his mother who had decided that learning which is the end of a pan and had not stopped to that (she would admit that Itachi was so much better of a cook that her, _but she would be changing that in time, as she secretly vows to herself_).

Sakura giggles to herself.

Honestly, as much as she wanted to improve her skill on cooking she would never pass off MIkoto's.

And while her just-recently-announced fiancé went to dispose her small package of home-cooked _over-fried and dry_ shrimp rice that he had finished earlier, she went to open his bento, knowing he had asked for two.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura announced cheerfully as she dug into Itachi's bento.

Itachi couldn't help but let out a smile at her antics. And he couldn't help but ask that moments like this to last forever.

.

.

.

But such wishes were always so hopeless_._

.

.

.

For now. He deemed …but, everything would change…eventually

.

.

.

It had been two long months after they had properly spent time with each other again.

.

.

.

She didn't blame him; in fact it was only natural. He was extremely busy and she was preoccupied as well with learning the ways from her aunt.

It was a marriage _supposedly_ out of convenience.

But it had been all but that

.

.

.

Sizzzzzzzle

"Oh!" Sakura was quickly brought out of reverie as she eyed her _wok_ as it sizzled.

Sakura eased a fourth of the butter stick she was holding into the pan, enjoying how nice it seemed to be finally be free and have time to cook.

Today, she was officially going to tickle Itachi-chan's taste buds!

Tossing her beautifully (in her opinion mostly) butterfly-cut-shrimp into her flurry of sauté sauce.

Sakura checked what she had done so far, and she was sure she had made no mistakes, even taking a double-over at the fire, "Yup, turned on medium heat!"

.

.

.

He could smell the aroma coming off (no doubt) Sakura's cooking…_although it did smell so much better_

Deciding not to voice his latter opinion, he went for a quick "I'm home" and he hardly had to count before she had almost tackled him to the ground with a loud, "Welcome back Itachi!"

He flashed her a small smile before faintly nodding his head to the direction of what most likely was her burning fried rice.

"OH—my dear _artfully_ prepared shrimp fried rice!" and at her comment, he rose a playful eyebrow.

.

.

.

Somewhere in between their hectic schedule Sakura had gotten better at preparing _their_ dish, and by the look on her face…she also knew that she had.

Placing a bowl of freshly made shrimp fried rice in his hands, a full spoon posed at his mouth.

Sighing, he allowed her to feed him this time.

"Soooo?" Sakura drawled on. Her face genuinely waiting for his reaction…

"Hn." He closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. He opened his eyes to see Sakura sneaking in a mouthful of her shrimp fried rice, "mmm.." and he eyed her all the while.

Sakura winked playfully all the while grinning madly, "No comments this time, ei?", the latter word coming out as a high pitched squeal as he pulls her towards him.

"Delicious." Nose to nose, he spoke.

"Errr, here have some more!" And Sakura _almost _forcefully shoved another spoonful of shrimp fried rice in his mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

End

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's notes:** Hello! I know, I've been trying to write for the past few days right now...and so much ideas are running through my mind right now…

I do believe my muse is running amuck this very moment

The problem is _my fingers can't seem to cope_…and I always end up mixing what-nots, but I will still try and update my other stories…

.

.

.

Because I am too jumpy to write coherent a question and answer part, I decide on let the readers (if there are any) just question me with whatever they need clarifying with…

.

.

.

**REVIEWS are sugar for my muse** (she is running amuck, but more sugar is better…right?)


End file.
